


Every promise of yours.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll gladly accept every promise of yours...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every promise of yours.

**Title** : _ **Every promise of yours.**_

 **Rating** : G

 **Author** : pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt challenge 338: Promise.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : I'll gladly accept every promise of yours. _.._

 

_**Every promise of yours.** _

 

Severus knows that snaring Potter's interest won't require bumbling gryffindor boldness. 

It'll require neither astounding beauty nor outright flattery. It'll only require... _truth._

Potter won't welcome arm-candy or hero-worshippers. Temporary passion won't work, either. 

Potter wants... _forever._

 

Friday pub nights become a terrible torture. 

He watches from afar, waiting for some suitable paragon to steal his Harry away, but... they are all so blind... 

 

Everyone laughs when he finally approaches the boy.

“I promise plenty of tea and fireside conversation. Would you accept that from me, Harry?”

 

Harry's smile warms his heart:

“I'll gladly accept every promise of yours, Professor”

 

 


End file.
